


Adelle Caliban--Adventuress

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Adelle Caliban--Adventuress

**Author's Note:**

> More original work from me! Enjoy! :=)

**1700s:** Disgraced former university student **Victor Frankenstein** succeeds in his perverted dream of reanimating the dead, bringing a patchwork creature to life. Revolted when his creation does not meet his standards, he abandons the creature. The creature quickly becomes alienated when he is not accepted by humanity and goes on a killing spree, murdering those close to his creator

Sometime later, the creature—now calling itself **Adam** —seeks out his creator, making a Faustian bargain; in exchange for leaving Frankenstein and those close to him alone, Adam demands that he creates a second creature—a female this time—to serve as his companion. Seeing no other option, Frankenstein gives in.

 **early-1800s:** The new creature—christened as **the Bride** by Frankenstein—and Adam leave for parts unknown, wandering the Earth in search of a place to call home, encountering many people with differing reactions, before finally finding a secluded and deserted island in the South Pacific. The pair find that the island was once the home of **Dr. Moreau** , a disgraced scientist who performed various horrific experiments on animals in trying to make them like man. However Moreau’s experiments caused the creatures horrific pain and torment, and they later rebelled, killing him before finally reverting to their more animalistic forms and roaming the island.

Feeling a kindred sympathy for these creatures as like themselves they did not ask to be created or to be rejected by their creator, Adam and his Bride decide to make the island their home, caring and tending for the animals now roaming wild in the forests. But in the ruins of Moreau’s laboratory they find one of his half-finished experiments, a fox-woman. Unlike the others of Moreau’s experiments, this fox-woman has yet to revert to an animalistic form. Having no memory of anything prior to Adam and the Bride finding her, she quickly views them as her parents.

Recalling his own rejection by Frankenstein, Adam and the Bride take the unfortunate creature in, christening her **Adelle**. Slowly, Adam and his Bride began to raise Adelle as their own child, using kindness and patience to tutor her.

Finding the vast stores of money that Moreau used to fund his twisted work and realizing that his dream of living free in the wilderness like his Biblical namesake, while appealing, is impractical, Adam begins to use the money to truly make the island a home, establishing himself as **Adam Caliban** , a wealthy—if reclusive—philanthropist.

Sending out letters to all four corners of the globe, he seeks out _‘those of great mind and openness of character’_ who would not _‘fear that which he does not understand’_. Slowly, he begins to receive replies, and out of those, he selects only a handful to truly continue correspondence with, and from those, an even smaller number to reveal his true nature to, none of whom are ever allowed to visit the island, and those who persist are immediately cut off from further contact.

Slowly, Adam begins to build a small circle of connections and confidants.

 **mid-1800s:** Renowned scientist **Dr. Henry Jekyll** creates a serum that, when drunk, releases a person’s inhibitions, allowing them to act on previously-repressed thoughts and urges. Calling himself **Edward Hyde** while under the influence of this concoction to protect his reputation and good standing in the community, Dr. Jekyll satisfies his various repressed urges. On one of these benders, he inadvertently sires a child with a local prostitute. The child, a son, grows up without knowing who his father is, but seems to have inherited Jekyll’s intellect, albeit tainted by a noticeable lack of impulse control and short temper.

 **1897:** Professor Abraham Van Helsing—one of the few ‘great men’ who has been in correspondence with Adam—together with Jonathan Harker and his fiancé Wilhelmina ‘Mina’ Harker confront the undead monster known as **Dracula** and, through many hardships, finally defeat him. However Professor Van Helsing fears that he wasn’t as successful as it had seemed, and unbeknownst to his compatriots, he begins to research more about Dracula’s known associates at the time, in particular the background of Dracula’s servant **R.M. Renfield** who was admitted to the mental asylum run by Dr. Seaward and whom narrowly survived being killed by the vampire.

Van Helsing’s research reveals that Renfield is actually quite wealthy and was admitted to the asylum for mental exhaustion and is actually the son of a prostitute. Further research reveals that Renfield is the illegitimate son and heir of Dr. Henry Jekyll also known as Edward Hyde.

Van Helsing begins to wonder if Renfield was ever truly under Dracula’s control at all and writes to Adam about it, who expresses similar concerns.

 **1898—:** Strange objects crash down on the small rural community of Woking in Surrey, England. Originating from the planet Mars, these objects are in fact the vanguard of an alien invasion force which quickly lay waste to England. And while England bears the brunt of the invasion force, the Martians’ intent of conquest is felt worldwide, with areas of Europe—in particular Germany—being attacked as well, along with landings in the Americas.

Even the island home of Adam and his wife and daughter is not spared; towards the end of the invasion a Martian fighting-machine comes ashore before its pilot dies from earth-borne disease, its comrades soon following suit, and although pockets of resistance remain for several more months, the majority of the invaders are soon dead. Despite the massive devastation and loss of life, the invaders are unable to secure of a permanent foothold on Earth, quickly dying off less than three months after their initial landing in Surrey.

In the wake of the devastating **War of the Worlds** (as the conflict comes to be known), England and the globe struggle to rebuild. Slowly, however, the United King returns to its dominant position on the world stage, thanks in part to reverse-engineering some of the Martians’ technology. But in their mad dash to secure every scrap of alien technology that they can find, they come across the island home of Adam and his family.

The small misfit family of three are swiftly captured by British troops and brought to London as possible foreign spies. It is here that Adam’s careful cultivated list of confidants comes into play, and a veritable army of influential persons descend upon Whitehall, swiftly vouching for the trustworthiness of Adam and his family, and they are swiftly released to return to their island home. 

However, upon seeing the massive scope of the destruction caused by the invaders, Adam hesitates. Although still desiring to be left alone, he is still a kind and gentle being at heart, and feels for the people who are now like him; lost and alone in the cruelness of the world. As such, he decides to remain in London for the time being, primarily to help the nation rebuild but also because he is curious about the whereabouts of R.M. Renfield and Count Dracula.

 **1900:** As a new century dawns, England returns to its former stature as the singular dominant power of the globe, chiefly through the use of Martian-derived technology and, most concerning to Adam, modified variants of Dr. Moreau’s surgical techniques. Variants of Moreau's **Beast-Folk** are now being bred rather than created wholly through vivisection, leading to their widespread existence as a thriving underclass, doing the jobs and duties that no one else wants to do, becoming slaves in all but name. And leading the world in this new development is one man: R.M. Renfield.

 **1906 (the present):** The Caliban family have established themselves as members of London society, moving between the aristocracy and the poorer rabble with ease. In particular, Adam’s adoptive daughter Adelle—now in the equivalent of her early-twenties—establishes herself as a self-styled adventuress, much to her father’s consternation…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
